Living in a Dream
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow this opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: The 2011 Royal Rumble has come and gone—and the winner of the biggest Royal Rumble has got a decision to make—face the WWE Champion for the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania **_**OR **_**face the World Heavyweight Champion for the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania, and his mind is already made up the answer when he tossed the final entrant of the 2011 Royal Rumble.**

It all came down to three people in the 2011 Royal Rumble: Number 37 in the form of Alex Riley, Number 38 in the form of Alberto Del Rio and Number 39 in the form of Josh Trudel. It was a heated battle against the superstars from Monday Night Raw and the superstar from Friday Night Smackdown, but it had to come down to two people when Alex and Josh ganged up on Del Rio to get him over the top rope and have him eliminated.

Then entrant number 40's theme started…and because of that theme, it made Josh think that it was a horrible to eliminate Del Rio.

_**Awesome!**_

_Just Perfect _Josh thought to himself, but when he noticed the 'Varsity Villian' be distracted from his mentor's appearance, Josh took that opportunity to eliminate him, making it one on one, between Josh and 'The Cleveland Screamer' The Miz.

When Mike entered the ring, he had a stare down with Josh who said, "Trudel, I advice you to let me win this one,"

"No, I'm not one of those people where I would let someone win so easily," Josh replied, then punched Mike in the face. Then Josh walked up to the fallen body of Mike which then he continued, "especially people like you Miz," Then stomped his abdomen.

It was 30 minutes into the battle between Josh and Mike, with many near-eliminations between the two and when Josh thought that by tossing Mike over the top rope, he thought that he won the match and gets to choose whether to face the WWE or World Heavyweight Champion, but his thoughts suddenly brought him back to reality when he felt Mike grab his neck and toss him over the top rope, making Josh's feet land on the floor.

"Here is the winner of the 2011 Royal Rumble, The Miz!"

When he was announced the winner, Mike entered the ring and begun his celebration but that all got cut short when he saw the Wrestlemania XXVII sign in the arena, which then a thought popped in his mind,

_Looks like I now know who I'm facing at Wrestlemania, and I guarantee that there will be a NEW champion because I'm the Miz and I'm…_

_Awesome._

_**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Yay, you get to go on to Wrestlemania still WWE Champion," Sydney said as she hugged WWE Champ Haylie Trudel.

"Whoa there buddy, I still gotta survive Elimination Chamber," Haylie said. "Where basically five people are trying to go for the title," She added.

"Good point," Sydney said. "Who you facing tonight?" She asked.

"No one, I'm supposed to be out on commentary for Mike's match against Josh because I'm supposed to be seeing my potential number one contender or something," Haylie said. "He'll probably go after me,"

"How do you know?" Sydney asked.

"Puh-lease Sydney—it's Mike, he'll fucking kill everyone in the United States just to get a shot at me for the belt if he wanted to," Haylie said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

_Take It Off _started as Haylie made her entrance, wearing a light green skin tight tank top with rips up the sides, black sparkly skinny jeans, white Converse high top sneakers and the WWE Championship belt on her stomach When she went to the commentators table and took a seat there, the announcer continued,

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Long Island, New York Josh Trudel!"

_**Oh hey, I've been travelin' n this road too long  
Just trying to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone  
And oh hey, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just trying to find my way back home  
But the old me's dead and gone  
Dead and gone**_

_Dead And Gone _by _T.I (feat. Justin Timberlake) _started as Josh made his entrance wearing a white wife-beater, black baggy jeans and white sneakers. When Josh entered the ring, he posed for the fans before waiting for his opponent.

_**Awesome!**_

"and his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley, from Cleveland, Ohio The Miz!"

When Mike's theme started, him and Alex were doing their usual way down the ramp and into the ring. When the duo entered the ring, Mike was glaring at Haylie before Alex left the ring then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

"Haylie, how does it feel to you that you have to possibly face The Miz at Wrestlemania for the WWE Championship?" Lawler asked.

"King—it's going to be the same anyways, me and Miz get in a match, I win, he gets embarrassed, simple as that, the bonus is, I'm going to embarrass Miz on The Grandest Stage of 'Em All," Haylie said.

"Embarrass Miz at Wrestlemania?" Cole asked shocked. "Are you kidding me right now, you're trying to go and embarrass Miz at Wrestlemania?" He asked.

"Did I stutter Cole?" Haylie asked. "If me and Miz do end up fighting at Wrestlemania for the WWE Championship, I will retain it and embarrass Miz, simple as that," She added, and when she said that, Mike hit the Skull Crushing Finale onto Josh for the one two three.

"Here is your winner, The Miz!"

When he was announced the winner, and when Alex entered the ring, Mike got a mic and started, "You know….I was told to….choose who….to face at….Wrestlemania…and luckily…I've made that….choice…it'll be that…sorry excuse…for a WWE Champion," He said pointing to Haylie.

"Haylie," He continued. "You had that title for about I don't know, six weeks now, and I do got to say that's pretty impressive, even for you, but enjoy that title while you still can because it's time to hand it over to the professionals,"

"Professionals?" Haylie asked, raising an eyebrow. Not caring about the stupid PG rules (she never got in trouble for 'em anyways), she continued, "I'm a professional Diva who can hold championships, and all you are is a professional jackass," Then the fans cheered for her choice of words. When Haylie noticed that Mike wasn't talking, she continued, "So yeah at Wrestlemania I will face you for the WWE Championship, but I got a few words to say to you Mizzy boy: Good luck. This time, you'll _definitely _need them," She said as she took off her headseat, walked away from the announcers table, walked back up the ramp, but before she got a chance to head to the back, Alex said, "Trudel wait right there, Miz wasn't done talking yet,"

Haylie turned around and said, "Oh really Riley? Looked like Mr. Awesome was done to me,"

"As Alex stated, I wasn't finished, because you agreed to the match unknowingly that there was a stipulation of my choosing, and just to make the match a little more clearly for you, it's going to be me verses you at Wrestlemania in a match that you once took my WWE Championship, a TLC match," Mike stated.

"Alright Miz, if you wanna get embarrassed once again then so be it, at Wrestlemania it's me verses you in a TLC match for the WWE Championship, where I would rightfully be retaining _my _WWE Championship," Haylie replied before her theme started and then walked to the back.


End file.
